Underwear
by Malakia
Summary: Maka always thought he knew his partner well... until a certain incident changes that. Now, because of his assumption he has screwed up royally. What will happen between them now? Smut and a GENDERBENT fic for those of you who can't read! Now stop trying to troll me please!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time doing ANYTHING related to genderbending but I couldn't resist after reading a couple of stories. Personally I love it, I hope you all do to. This is a three chapter smut that I have already finished but I am posting the first chapter to gauge a reaction- more reviews mean the faster the rest of the chapters come :3**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy, I no own Soul Eater.**

* * *

There were certain things in Maka's life that he had become accustomed to after living with a girl for four years. Like how she liked to walk around in men's clothing or how to appease her during that time of the month or how, like now, she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He had become quite used to those things, ignoring his bodily urges just to take his partner up against the wall and have his way with her. He just stole glances at her body and that was enough for him when he was alone in his room late at night taking care of the hard on she had given him. And then there were moments like these where she always surprised him...

"BLAIR!"

Maka jumped in his seat, contorting his body from the sideways position on his favorite reading chair, to see Soul rush out of her room in nothing but a towel after only being in there for a couple of seconds, her choppy, white, neck length hair still plastered to her neck. Her face was red, from anger or embarrassment he didn't know but he figured the former since her mouth had formed a thin line as she glared down at the cat that was resting on the couch. "Blair! What the fuck did you do with my clothes!"

The cat opened one eye and peered at her, trying to appear innocent. "Nyah, what are you talking about? Your clothes are in your closet."

"This!" Soul seethed, holding up a piece of cloth that Maka hadn't seen before. "Is not clothing!"

"It's a skirt," Blair said happily as she got up from her spot and stretched. Maka felt his jaw drop as he looked at the piece of cloth that Blair had called a 'skirt.' It didn't even look like it would cover anything much less Soul's ass. Not like Maka would have noticed; nope he totally didn't check out Soul's ass in her skinny jeans, not thinking how great it looked- that would make him a perv, which he wasn't.

He stopped his thought process when Blair transformed into her human form, her outfit barely covering her assets, and came to stand next to Soul, looking overly pleased with herself. "Of course it is!" she said taking the 'skirt' and holding it up against Soul's hips.

_'No. Way. In. Hell,' _Maka thought his temper rising. The skirt stopped just at the top of Soul's thighs. It would show WAY too much skin to the male half of society than he was willing to be comfortable with. He liked that fact that he was the only one to ever see her toned bare legs and he would like to keep it that way!

"And it would give a chance to show off all that sexy underwear you have, nyah!"

_'No way am I- wait? What?'_

"Blair!" Maka watched as Soul grabbed with one hand the top of the cat's shirt and bring her close until their noses touched. "Give me back my clothes or I swear I will tear you apart and feed you to a stray dog!"

Maka realized he would have to step in or end up having a dead cat on their hands, though it confused him on why Soul didn't deny the claim about the underwear.

With ease he laid down his book, pushing back the bangs of his short hair, and got up from the chair and walked over to the pair. Carefully he stepped between the two of them, pushing them back until Soul had let go off Blair. He then gripped Soul by the shoulders and began walking her back to her room, ignoring the urge just to take her. "Soul don't threaten Blair," he said, surprised at how calm and collected he sounded.

"And Blair," Maka continued glaring back at the cat who had followed them. "Give Soul her clothes back."

"Nyyyaaaahhhh," Blair whined. "What's the point of having sexy undies if you don't show them off?" Maka felt Soul try to lunge at her and stopped his weapon while sending Blair a look that this was not up for discussion.

"Don't make me Maka Chop you Blair..."

"Nyah fine!" Blair pouted. She raised one hand and gave it a swirl saying, "Pum-pum-pumpkin transform!"

Instantly Soul wretched herself out of Maka's grasp and ran to her closet. Maka heard Soul let out a relieved sigh before running over to her dresser and opening all those drawers except for the top one. "Thank God...," Soul muttered before turning to the cat and giving her a glare pushing back her still wet bangs from her face. "Don't you dare do that again Blair! Or I _will _kill you!"

"What's the point of hiding your undies though?" Blair said coming to stand next to the young adult. "I didn't tell you about them for you to hide them." Maka remembered the time that Blair had first laid eyes on Soul and was now bound and determined to make the woman wear more girly clothing, which Soul despised.

"That's not the point Blair!" Soul said turning around to fish out a pair of basketball shorts and a men's t-shirt. "I will do what I please with my underwear! So stop doing shit like this!"

Soul must have forgotten that Maka was still in the room, or had left, because without thinking she opened her top drawer finally allowing Maka to see the contents inside.

Maka's heart nearly stopped and his blood ran hot as he looked at the colorful array of underwear. Pink, yellow, black, blue, and all sorts of colors and types, boy shorts, hip huggers, and all the underwear in between. They were made of various material, lace seeming to be the favorite followed by silk. Maka couldn't stop the mental pictures if he tried, envisioning Soul's fine ass in all of them and the matching bras that would hold her firm size C breasts.

But then a deeper thought struck Maka that made everything come to a halt in his body. That kind of underwear was only bought if someone was in a relationship and... having sex. A memory surfaced from his childhood, when he had gone through his mother's chest of drawers looking for candy she might have hidden there and came across his mother's stash of underwear she wore out when she... went out on the town... At such a young age he hadn't realized that but as he grew older that's what that kind of underwear became synonymous with- sex and cheating.

_'Soul...,' _Maka couldn't bring himself to think of Soul with another man; to think that someone else had seen what he had longed to see; to think she was cheating on him- cause damn it they were partners! They were promised to each other first! It nearly broke his heart. He tried to think of someone but that led to her either having something with Black*Star or Kid which was unlikely since both of them were in relationships with their respective weapons.

"Maka!" Maka snapped out of his thoughts to look at Soul looked at him with surprise. Apparently she had forgotten he was still in the room. When they made eye contact Soul's face turned from one of surprise to worry. "Maka is something wrong?"

"Ah... no," Maka said with a weak smile. Soul sent him a look saying she didn't believe him at all. "I-It's nothing. I'll just leave you to get dressed." Without waiting for a response he rushed off, slamming the door in his wake.

Quickly he dove into his own room and snapped the door shut. In the safety of his room the silence was welcoming as he slid his back down his door, falling to the floor. His mind couldn't process what he had seen or the connotations that went with it. Soul was with a guy... and it wasn't him.  
_'Should have gotten the nerve to ask her... now it's too late...'_

He felt his eyes water up and a tear escaping from from the corner of his eye. It was quickly followed by another one which led to another one and soon he was silently crying. _'God damn it Soul... why?'_

* * *

After letting his emotions out, Maka had decided to read until dinner since it was Soul's turn to cook tonight. But that was easier said than done because he couldn't focus on the words instead his mind wandering back between imagining Soul in her sexy underwear and the revelation that Soul was with another man. When the time came around he was frustrated and it didn't help that dinner was an awkward event. Maka had tried to play it cool but he couldn't find it in himself to even _look _at Soul. Soul wasn't helping matters either by staying more quiet than usual, just poking at her food and eating a bite here and there. Needless to say he was happy when it was over and Soul had offered to do the dishes.

In the confines of his room he tried to concentrate on doing school work but that plan failed and around nine he decided it was time for bed. Without saying goodnight to his housemates he changed into his pj's and climbed into bed to try and get some sleep.

Apparently that was also going to be denied to him as he kept tossing and turning in his bed, images plaguing his mind, some of them making his blood boil and others making it run cold. Finally, after two hours, he decided to forgo sleep and quietly climbed out of bed.

Exiting his room, the apartment was blessedly silent, meaning everyone was asleep and he could just think with no distractions. Silently he made his way over to his favorite chair and sat sideways in it, so his head could rest comfortably on the armrest. He stared up at the ceiling, his heart heavy. What was he going to do about this situation? Ignore it? Confront her? If he did what would that do to their partnership?

He didn't know how long he sat there, letting these thoughts filter through his head. He was finally deciding on whether he was going to go bed when he heard, "So you can't sleep either?"

Startled, he jumped in his chair, twisting his head to see Soul leaning against the wall that led to the kitchen. Maka felt his throat tighten as he took in his partner, boy pjs and all. He found it strangely attractive that she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her, the collar leaning to the left to reveal more of that tanned neck he loved. In her hands was their only carton of orange juice and he knew she had been drinking from it again.  
"Soul, you really got to stop drinking out of the carton," he said finally, feeling it was safe territory.

Soul was not amused; she narrowed her eyes at him and a frown marred her usually neutral features. "You've been acting strange," she said moving toward the couch before taking a big chug out of the carton just to piss him off.

"Soul! Stop that!" Maka sat up straight and followed her to the couch and yanked it out of her hand, looking at her right in those beautiful red eyes. "That is a disgusting habit."

"Well it finally got you to _look _at me didn't it?" Maka nearly flinched and he broke eye contact feeling guilty.

There was a heavy silence between the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Soul finally asked quietly. Maka debated with himself on whether he should answer, to voice his insecurities but decided that it might not be the best. He didn't want Soul to think him uncool than she already thought he was.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing...," Soul mimicked, clearly not believing him. "Bullshit."

They made eye contact again and Maka had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss her, to confess that he loved her, had for a long time, and to leave whoever she was seeing and come back to him. He didn't do any of that though and remained stoically quiet. Finally Soul was the one to break the contact with a heavy sigh.

Taking his hand she forced him to sit down with her. Maka placed the carton of orange juice down on the table in front of them letting her still hold his hand. It felt good, it reminded him on how close they were, to them holding hands was natural as breathing. Even when she began to rub her thumb over the back of his hand, he didn't pull away, though he got a pleasant chill down his spine.

"Is this about what happened this evening?" she asked, snapping him out of his reverie and look at her. "Cause I swear I totally forgot you were in the room-"

"What? No that's not it!"

"Then what the fuck is it!" Soul shouted letting go of his hand. He desperately wished to hold it again but held back the urge. "You've been acting funny since then! So what the fuck is wrong?"

Maka wanted to pull Soul close to him and promise her that nothing was wrong, that he could figure this out himself. But the glare she was sending his way made him stop. "I..I..." He couldn't say it, no matter what, he couldn't find it in him to say it. He felt pressured, the tight feeling in his chest building up that he might crack.

"Just say it!"

"Are... Are you cheating on me?"

"...What!" Maka wanted to slap himself on how he phrased the question. _'Good going idiot.'_

"I mean... are you seeing someone? That I don't know about?"

Soul looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

"...the underwear...," he started, looking away embarrassed. "I... It makes me think you're seeing someone cause... you know... girls only get underwear like _that _when they are seeing someone and... and well you know..." At least he hoped she did.

What followed was a tense silence, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Maka sat, tense, waiting for some kind of confirmation for his fears.

"You're an idiot." Maka flinched at that. Not because of the wording but because of how the words were said. She said them in a monotone voice, completely void of emotions. Looking at her face, it was just as blank, that he could tell even though she wasn't looking at him. No tension in the jaw, eyes void of emotions... in essence Soul was _pissed. _And not the kind of pissed where she would yell, cry, and scream at him but the kind of pissed where at any moment she could explode and was detaching her emotions from the situation.

Maka had only seen this side once, when one of Maka's fangirls wouldn't leave him alone. Words were shared and things were said and the girl had made a comment about Soul's family. No one talked about Soul's family in a negative term and got away with it. No one. She wouldn't hesitate to kill someone when she was that mad, and if it hadn't been for Maka the girl might not have made it out alive.

"Soul..." The woman next to him stood up and began to walk away. She stopped though when she was heading for the hallway that led to her room.

"Contrary to popular belief _Maka,"_ Soul said with a little venom but still remaining neutral. "I am a girl. And every once in awhile I like to feel pretty. Just because I have sexy underwear, _that makes me feel beautiful every day, _does not mean I am seeing someone...or cheating on you. That's uncool."

With that she walked away and closed the door.

Maka sat there stunned. She wasn't cheating on him... she wasn't with someone else... she wore that underwear to feel pretty under her boyish clothing. _'Oh God, oh God, oh God! What have I done!' _A quick panic built in his entire body as he began to think of _huge _mistake he had made based on his stupid assumption. How long had they been partners and Soul had every opportunity to leave and hadn't? How many times has Soul told him that they would be partners until the end? Even after he made her into a Death Scythe. _'YOU MORON!' _he yelled at himself as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him._ 'FUCK!'_

Part of him wanted to jump up and barge into Soul's room, begging on his hands and knees for forgiveness, while the other half told him to wait until she was less angry and less likely to kill him. Instead he compromised.

Slowly he let tendrils of his soul out, reaching cautiously out to Soul's own. Just when he was about to touch his with hers, she suddenly withdrew from him, as he were on fire, leaving him more cold and empty. Quickly Maka drew back his soul feeling like more of a jerk than he had in his entire life. He had hurt his partner, his best friend, by accusing of things she didn't do. Oh God did he screw up royally this time.

Feeling more down then he had in his lifetime, in a zombie like state, he stood, forgetting everything around him, and went to his room to try and figure out how to fix the mess he made.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE! LOTS OF REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka found he was feeling very unlucky to have a partner who could easily hide her emotions. The next morning he had woken up to fix breakfast like he usually did and as usual he had to wake up Soul again. Breakfast was a quiet event with neither of them daring to bring up what they had spoken about last night. Instead Maka had taken to studying his partner's face but hadn't got any hint at whatever emotion she was feeling. Unfortunately his partner was too good at keeping calm and Maka hadn't gotten anywhere. In the end they had gone to school and acted like nothing had happened.

It was like that for a week. They would still be seen together and act like they normally did but Maka felt the distance Soul was putting in between their souls. He had hurt her badly with his assumption. He had to fix it somehow but he had no clue where to start.

That's exactly what he was thinking about one school morning when suddenly he heard a wild scream coming from Soul's room. Without thinking he immediately ran to her and barged in to see Soul still in her sleepwear going from her closet to her chest of drawers. Maka had woken her up, only a few minutes ago, on this particular morning so they could train before school. It explained why she was still in her sleepwear but why she hadn't changed.

"Soul! What's wrong?" he asked watching as the girl frantically opened every drawer including the top one.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Soul shouted spinning around to face him. Her face was red with her sharp teeth bared and her eyes shining brightly in rage.

"I'm going to kill our fucking cat is what's wrong!" She ran past him and Maka followed in the living room where she was flipping over furniture to look for their elusive cat. "Blair! Where the fuck are you!" she shouted when it became apparent that she wasn't anywhere in the living room.

"Nyah...," came the sleepy reply. Maka and Soul turned to see Blair come out of Maka's room in cat form. "What's wrong? Why's it so loud?"

Maka barely had enough to stop Soul from lunging at the cat with two blades coming out of both of her arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she flailed to escape his grasp and kill Blair.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES BLAIR!" she shouted. The cat stared back at her innocently, her head tilted in the side as if confused before a lightbulb turned on.

"Oh Bu-tan threw all those clothes out!"

At that Soul stopped struggling and looked at the cat with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, a similar face to what Maka was making. Had Blair gone insane?

"Wh-what do you mean you threw them out!" Soul asked still too flabbergasted to move. Blair transformed into a human and approached the both of them.

"Nyah, Soul-chan needs to get new clothes. But she wouldn't have agreed to shop with us cause she already had clothes so Bu-tan threw them all out so she would go shopping with the girls after school today!"

There was a moment of silence that filled the room before Soul let out an angered yell and launched herself at Blair again causing the cat to scream and transform back into a cat before running off. Maka once again wrapped his arms around Soul's waist tightly and hoisting her off the ground to take her back to her room. "That didn't give a right to throw out my underwear too you bitch!" Soul yelled trying to escape to go after Blair. Maka wasn't going to have any of that and held onto her tighter until they were in the safety of her room.

It was only then he let her go, pushing her further inside and closing the door and locking it. He was tense, ready for anything that Soul threw at him at this moment because she looked very much like a wild animal ready to tear someone apart.

"Soul... you need to calm down."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! How the hell do you expect me to calm down when our stupid bitch of a cat threw all my clothes away!" Soul shrieked, her scythe blades poking out here and there before going back in her body. "Just so I would go shopping with the girls!"

Knowing that if he didn't do something soon Soul would do something stupid, Maka carefully approached her. Soul stood perfectly still, meeting his gaze, daring him to try something. Tentatively he reached out and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Sorry..." was on the warning he gave before forcibly pushing his soul onto Soul's.

Soul let out a wild scream as she tried to struggle away but Maka wouldn't have it and pulled her tightly against his chest. Anger and sadness mixed together in a whirlwind causing bile to rise in Maka's throats. _'What ugly emotions...,'_he thought wishing his partner would never feel these kind of things. He hated it when she did.

To relieve her pain he sent out soothing waves encasing her soul within his. He was gentle with her, cherished her, and slowly he felt her ugly emotions ebbing away. She slumped against his chest, breathing deeply, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. "Better?" he asked, resting his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent. God he missed this contact, missed having her soul near his. This was home.

"Yeah," he heard Soul mumble almost sleepily. "Thanks."

"No problem." Neither of them pulled away for a while, basking in each others warmth but after awhile Maka pulled away but kept their souls connected. "So about the clothes..."

Soul's eyes darkened a little. "And the underwear," she added.

"And the underwear," Maka agreed with a little blush on his face. "We need to go shopping today."

"If you actually expect me to go shopping with the girls after the stunt Blair pulled-"

"No!" Maka quickly said. "Certainly not. I mean we-" he motioned between the two of them. "need to go shopping for you after school."

Soul studied him carefully. "You sure?" she asked quietly. "I mean it may take a couple of hours-"

"If not me then who?" Maka said interrupting her. "If you went with the girls they would try to make you buy girly things, well maybe not Tsubaki but you know Liz and Patti..." Maka watched Soul grimace as if in pain at the thought.

"...I guess your right."

"Of course I am," Maka laughed, placing their foreheads together. "But do you need clothes for today? At least until we can go shopping?"

Soul blushed as she shook her head. "No Blair left me one outfit..." Disentangling herself from Maka she walked over to her closet and pulled out a hanger. At seeing the outfit Maka didn't know whether to thank or kill Blair.

* * *

Maka kept glancing behind him as he and Soul steadily climbed the steps to DWMA. Soul was fiddling with her too short of a skirt, the dark blue pleated material falling mid-thigh, trying to pull it down even more without it having fall off her completely. It hung low on her hips, showing off how wide they actually were. There was a small space between her skirt and her shirt, revealing a toned stomach and navel, with small indication of her scar, that Maka just wanted to lick. The shirt, if it could be called that, was an equally dark blue, snap button, strapless, bustier top, as Soul had explained to Maka, that wrapped sinfully around Soul's curves, the built in bra shoving her breasts up more and barely covering them. The only thing that was considered normal on the girl was her motorcycle boots, her signature black leather jacket she was using to try and cover herself, and her loose bangs pushed back by her thin black headband.

Maka couldn't believe Soul had something that revealing in her closet and she had explained to him that Blair had forced her to buy it a few months ago, though she never wore it. Maka was very grateful that they hadn't taken Soul's bike to school, instead driving the car that Maka's mother, Spirit, had bought him on his sixteenth birthday. They needed that space for the shopping bags and Maka wasn't sure he would have been able to keep his hands to himself if they had ridden on the motorcycle together.

"This sucks," Soul cursed, giving up on her skirt and shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. "I fucking hate this."

"I know," Maka replied soothingly. And honestly he did. Right now he wanted to kill Blair for basically forcing Soul to wear that outfit out in public, cause damn it, he should be the only one to see that much skin! He didn't even want to imagine what kind underwear she was wearing today.

With that sudden thought he had to turn away to hide the sudden nosebleed because he did imagine it. _'Bad Maka! Bad!'_

Luckily the nosebleed had gone away by the time the two of them had gotten to the top of the stairs. Both of them walked together as they usually did but this time as they passed fellow students, people would stop and stare at Soul. For her part she ignored them, acting like nothing was wrong and she wasn't wearing such revealing clothing. Maka had to force himself not to shoot glares at any of the boys that got any bright ideas to approach Soul. Soul was his, maybe not in the romantic sense, but still his.

When they entered the classroom, people stopped everything they were doing and watched as they climbed the stairs to seat in their usual seats. Kid and Black*Star were both looking at Soul as if she were some alien, their eyes wide and jaw dropping. Liz and Patti looked particularly gleeful and had started whispering to each other the moment the two of them had walked in the room and their eyes had landed on Soul. Tsubaki was looking at Soul sympathetically making Maka think that the girls had been on this plan from the beginning.

Taking their seats, Maka got the usual supplies from his bag to set it on the desk while Soul leaned back in her chair though not putting her feet on the desk like she usually did. She closed her eyes for a moment but then opened one of them to look at their friends. "What?"

"Oh my God you're a girl!" Black*Star shouted pointing a finger at her as he put one of his feet on his desk to lean towards her. That seemed to be the words that had everybody going back to what they were doing though discreetly taking glances over at the group.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Black*Star," Soul said neutrally. Maka still felt the sting over their soul connection and sent her a soothing wave causing her to look over at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back sending back a grateful vibe to him. Soon after class started and everything was forgotten.

It wasn't until lunch that the topic of Soul's new attire was brought back up again. The boys had offered to get the girls lunches and as they returned to their usual spot in the lunchroom did they hear Liz practical yell, "What do you mean you're not going shopping with us!"

Maka looked away from his conversation with Kid to see Soul making a sour face as she looked at Liz. "It's your fault I got in this mess and you really think I want to hang out with you after this?"

"Oh come on! Just because I made the comment-"

"That Blair took to heart!"

"Doesn't mean I should be blamed for this!"

Tsubaki tried to keep the two from going at each other's throats as the boys passed around the food.

"So how exactly did this happen?" Kid asked as he took a seat between his two weapons.

"Blair threw away my clothes last night while I was asleep," Soul mumbled as she took her fork. "Because this one here-" she pointed her fork at Liz. "Made a comment that my clothes were outdated and that they needed to be thrown away."

"I see," Kid said, taking a bite of his food. Maka sent Liz a glare, not at all surprised but still equally angry at the weapon.

"I made the comment, so what?" Liz said after taking a drink. "I'm trying to help you now by offering to go shopping with you after school today."

"Like hell I'll go shopping with you!"

"And besides," Maka said, interrupting Liz before she made things worse. "I already said Soul and I would already go shopping." There was a pause.

Then Black*Star and Patti busted out laughing and pointing at the two of them while Liz was giving them a 'I-can't-believe-you-guys' look.

"Really Soul?" she said. "You're willing to go shopping with your meister, who is a guy, but not with us girls!"

"At least I know he didn't try to throw my clothes out!" Soul shot back. "And for your information I trust his opinion, yes even in clothing, cause I know he will be honest with me."

A warm feeling encompassed Maka at Soul's words, so he completely ignored Liz as she continued to argue. He liked the fact that Soul trusted him that way and was confident enough to say it outloud to everyone. It didn't make him feel like a total loser and nerd.

"But what about your underwear!" Liz said. "Are you going to take him underwear shopping too?" There was another pause again, this one more tense than the last.

"Wait...," Kid began. "So not only did Blair throw out your clothes but she also threw out your-"

"UNDERWEAR!" Black*Star shouted in laughter. Many people around them looked over at the table to see what the commotion was all about.

"Black*Star!" Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki shouted. Black*Star continued to laugh along with Patti as Soul looked down at her food, her face red.

"Shut up Black*Star!" Soul growled, sending a glare the ninja's way. Black*Star settled down and was able to sit down properly in his seat, though he was still snickering.

"So I have to ask," he started, looking quite casual leaning on one arm with a wide smirk on his face. Tsubaki looked at him, pleading for him not to say anything which, of course, he ignored. "If Blair threw out all of your undies... are you wearing any today?"

"Maka Chop!" Black*Star landed face first on the table, with large indent on the top of his head from the hardback book Maka had pulled from his bag. Maka felt his eye and hand twitch, wanting to hit the annoying ninja again. Instead he took to looking at his partner who had bowed her head more and was gripping her fork in a death like vice. "Soul...?"

"You know what Black*Star if you're going to act like a fucking child about this I am leaving," Soul said darkly. Grabbing her tray, she stood and moved past Maka who was sitting at the end of the table. Black*Star had sat across from him and had recovered from his head wound by the time Soul was walking past him.

Just as she almost walked away Black*Star suddenly turned in his seat, surprising everyone, and grabbed the end of Soul's skirt and flipped it up.

Soul let out the girliest shriek Maka had ever heard from her and dropped her food as she tried to bring down the back to cover her ass again. Everyone in the group sat there, shocked and stunned, that no one could have stopped what Black*Star said next in his loudest voice. "WOAH! Who knew you had such sexy undies Soul? Black, lacy, and see-through? Why don't you wear those whenever we play basketball?"

"MAKA CHOP!" This time Maka didn't hold back as he crashed book onto Black*Star's skull. How dare he do that to his partner!

Black*Star fell to the ground with a resounding thug, blood pouring out of his head and onto the linoleum floor. Tsubaki was at his side trying to stop the bleeding and apologizing profusely to Soul and Maka for her meister's stupidity.

The room had suddenly gotten quiet and Maka looked to see ever everyone was staring at them or more specifically Soul, whose blades were out and looking ready to kill someone, mostly the ninja whom she was glaring at now. Without thinking, Maka quickly grabbed his school bag and stood. As he walked past the incapacitated ninja he 'accidentally' slipped in the blood and his right foot came out from under him and he ended up kicking the ninja in the head rather harshly. It was sickly satisfying to hear the ninja groan in pain as he grabbed Soul by the arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

He decided to bypass the usual areas they hung out when they wanted to get away from everyone, leading her out onto the front steps of the school. When he was sure no one was around, he let go of her arm, blades now gone, and looked at her. "Soul," he asked cautiously. "Are you ok?"

"...Is it everyone's fucking intention just to _piss me off today!_" she hissed, meeting his gaze. "Cause I swear I will kill someone." Maka looked down at his partner sympathetically before bringing her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok Soul," he whispered, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Ok? OK! Hell Maka nothing is going to be 'ok'?" Soul growled but none the less wrapped her arms around his waist. "No thanks to that stupid Black*Star. God this is so uncool..."

Maka could feel his partner's pain and tried to calm her down by sending soothing waves. Clearly it was not the best idea to come to school today. They should have skipped and just went shopping instead. Now Soul was even more upset and Maka couldn't help but feel he was part of the cause because of his need for perfect attendance.

Then an idea struck him.

Pulling back, he looked down at Soul with a soft smile. "You know what? Why don't we head out early today and go shopping."

"Huh?" Soul asked with a look of disbelief on her face. Clearly, she couldn't believe what he was saying and honestly, neither could he, but he would do anything to keep his partner happy.

"I said, why don't we head out and go shopping now." Soul stared at him for a few moments, dumbfounded.

"What about your perfect attendance?" she asked.

"Well technically," Maka said sheepishly, with a small grin on his face. "Since we've already been here for half a day I have the attendance credit. So my record is still safe."

Soul stared at him for a couple of more seconds before a slow smile crept across her face. "Heh, have I told you lately that you are the coolest partner ever?"

"No, not really. But I would love to hear it more," Maka teased. They broke apart to walk back inside but instantly their hands reached out and wrapped around each other.

"Hey now, can't have that or else you might get too cocky bookworm."

"Hey I'm skipping class for you! Don't call me a bookworm."

"What cause you know it's true? And besides how was I supposed to know you had a bad boy side underneath all that nerdy-ness?"

Maka smirked. "Don't you know? It's the nerds that you have to look out for," he said with a wink. Soul stared at him for a moment before busting out laughing that was contagiously caught by Maka as the two of them went inside the school.

* * *

Hours and many stores later, the two of them were hauling around many bags full of clothing. Both of their arms hurt terribly but both of them were very happy with the purchases mainly because Soul finally had clothes now. There was only one place left to go and that was the underwear store...

Maka was kind of dreading it but wanted to keep his partner happy and she had made the offer that she could go later by herself but Maka wasn't hearing it...

_Maka walked behind Soul, a load of shopping bags in his hands, as they walked around the J.C. Penny in Death Mall. It had been at least three hours since they had started their shopping and it certainly was an experience for Maka. They had already been in three stores previously, finding a lot of things for Soul but still not getting it all. It's what led them to the store they were in now._

_Maka had to be honest with himself, it was entertaining to watch Soul shop. He always thought she was the type of girl to grab clothes then walk on but she actually took the time to study her clothes, deciding which outfits would look good together. Secretly he kind of enjoyed it cause when she came out to model her clothes it gave him the opportunity to ogle at her openly._

_Maka followed Soul and was kind of surprised to find her heading towards the underwear section. She bypassed what he thought she would be looking at, all the bras and panties hanging on the racks, instead going for the pack of six underwear one would usually get._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_Soul looked at him with a bored expression. "What's it look like I'm doing? Getting undies."_

_"I mean aren't you going to get underwear like those." He pointed with his chin to the underwear on the racks and very glad his voice was steady when he talked about such things. Soul made a face._

_"No. Honestly I don't buy underwear like that except from one store and that isn't in the mall. I'll just get these until I can head there sometime this week. I mean, you've already done so much for me today, I don't need to take you underwear shopping and make things more awkward."_

_Maka caught the end and knew Soul was referring back to last week. He huffed and decided it was time for him to man up._

_"Put the underwear back Soul," he said. "Look last week... I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw your drawer... it reminded me of my mom. I know you would never do that I just... let my thoughts get ahead of me before I could stop them. I'm sorry can you forgive me?"_

_Soul stared at him wide-eyed at his confession. It was starting to make Maka a little uncomfortable when she didn't say anything but finally Soul broke eye contact, looking down at her shoes. "...I'm not like your mom, idiot."_

_"I know," Maka said quietly as he approached her, happy that she hadn't gone into a neutral voice. It meant she wasn't mad, at least not extremely mad, at him. "It's just... insecurities I guess."_

_Soul laughed a little as she placed her head on his chest. "Insecurities aren't cool Maka. And also having a conversation like this in the middle of a store isn't cool either."_

_"Yeah well, it had to happen sometime," Maka said as he smiled down at her. Soul lifted her head to look at him._

_"I guess your right... And you don't have to worry, I already forgave you, cause it's not cool to hold a grudge, especially if it's your partner."_

_Maka laughed at that. "You're right it isn't. And as an apology I want you to get the clothes you want, that includes the underwear."_

_Soul gave him a skeptical look. "You sure? Even if I have to model it off for you?"_

_Maka knew she was teasing him now and he had to force the image of her modeling off sexy underwear. God he would love that. He wouldn't tell her that though._

_"It's cool," he said with a soft smile, swallowing to try and wet his suddenly dry throat. Soul stared at him for a bit more before she nodded slowly and placed the underwear pack back in it's place._

_"If you say so..."_

"Shit!" Maka heard Soul say bringing him back to the present. Looking over at his partner he saw she wasn't walking with him anymore, instead she was looking at the bags in her hands.

"What's wrong Soul?"

"I think I left a shopping bag in the last store we were in." Maka was about to scold Soul for her carelessness when she said, "You know what? I'll go back and see if it's there. You can take a rest from carrying all those heavy bags."

With a heavy sigh, Maka agreed and the two of them found a wooden bench that Maka could sit on while Soul ran back to the store. Left alone, Maka let his thoughts wander on various subjects; school, kishin-hunting, what they needed from the grocery store to make dinner tonight, and most importantly Soul. He tried to keep his thoughts PG and was mostly successful.

Looking around finally he noticed that the bench he was on sat in front of jewelry store. The glittery items shined at him as if inviting him to come inside. A man and a woman were at one of the counters looking at rings. They were laughing with one of the sellers as the woman tried on rings of various cuts. "So what are you shopping for? Wedding rings?" Maka heard the seller ask.

"No," the man laughed. "I'm being deployed next week and I'm buying her a promise ring." The man went on but Maka didn't pay attention as the gears in his head started turning.

_'A promise ring?'_He let the idea mull over in his head before he smiled. He liked the idea. Then he frowned, he couldn't exactly leave their bags here, what if someone came by and stole them? Thinking it over he decided that the promise ring was more important, after all clothes could be replaced, and left the bags there.

Heading inside, he headed over to the first counter that had rings and peered down inside. The gold and silver bands stood out against the tan fabric. He looked at all of them closely but decided none of them matched his partner. They were all too shiny and had big diamonds or other gems. His partner had once told him that she didn't like all those gems. They were pretty but she liked things simple.

"Can I help you?" Looking up, Maka saw one of the sellers, an older gentleman, standing by peering at him closely and with a guarded expression. _'Guess he's not used to kids my age coming in here a lot.'_

Maka quickly explained his idea to the man, whose face quickly calmed and he smiled brightly at Maka. "I just might have the thing you are looking for," he said. "Follow me." Maka followed the seller to another case that had matching ring sets. The man pulled out the boxes they were on and began showing them to Maka. Maka studied each one of them but kept turning them down, it wasn't until the third box was pulled out that Maka found the perfect set of rings. They were silver and gold wrapping around each other in a flat pattern. While one was plain, though larger, the other one was had a small diamond inlaid in the smaller band. It was quite a stunning set and it matched Soul and him perfectly.

"How much for that set?" he asked pointing to the rings. The man looked at the set and smiled.

"That might be out of your price range," he said but told Maka the price anyway. Price wasn't really an issue for Maka, after all he was the meister to a Death Scythe and that paid very well and if it came to worse he could use his mother's credit card.

He surprised the man when he told him that he could pay and quickly they were able to find a band that would fit Maka's right ring finger. When asked about Soul's ring sizes, Maka didn't hesitate to answer, knowing without having to ask. Once that was done and the rings purchased, Maka walked out of the store, a happier man, just as Soul was coming back with the missing shopping bag.

Soul raised an eyebrow before looking at the bags. "You left the bags," she stated, looking back at him.

Maka did a quick count and was even happier to see that all of the bags were there. "I did," he finally replied.

"That's not like you to leave stuff to in a store especially a _jewelry _store," Soul continued as she gathered her bags. Maka came up and stopped her making her put everything down.

"I wanted to get you something," he said with a smile as he fished out the ring box from his bag.

He handed the red velvet box to Soul who took it with a confused expression. Opening the box she stared at the ring for a couple of moments before looking at Maka with an even more confused expression. "I don't... understand..."

"It's a promise ring," Maka said raising his right hand that had the plainer one resting on his ring finger. "It's just a physical manifestation of what we promised each other years ago. Yours is my promise to never leave you no matter what, just like the one I am wearing means the same."

Soul looked down at the ring again and Maka wondered if perhaps he got ahead of himself when he saw her smile slowly before bowing her head. "...It's so uncool Maka," she said but Maka was happy to see when she took the ring out of the box and place it on her right ring finger. "But if it makes you happy then I'll wear it." Soul looked up at him and Maka could tell her eyes were a little moist. He smiled. She liked the idea as much as he did she was just being stubborn about admitting it.

Maka reached out to Soul and the girl came to his arms without hesitation. They wrapped each other in a hug, both of them smiling like no tomorrow. When they finally broke apart, Soul quickly gathered her bags saying, "Come on. I think we're done here for the day. Let's head to that one shop that I told you about and then we can head home."

Maka smiled to himself as he gathered the rest of the bags and followed Soul, feeling like the best person in the world because he had made his partner happy.

* * *

An hour later, the both of them were walking down the streets of a little shopping center. The area was tucked back in the far corner of Death City and one had to park their car before walking up numerous steps in order to reach it. Maka wondered how Soul would even find a place located this far back but then he guessed since she drove around on her bike a lot she could make it through the tiny streets.

They walked together side-by-side, Soul's hands shoved in her jacket pockets while Maka's were folded behind his back. They stood close together, not exactly touching but not far that people passing would think they were strangers. In fact they looked like any other teens walking down the street had it not been for their destination.

Suddenly Soul turned and started heading to one of the many glass doors. Maka looked up to look at the store's name:_Pretty Inside and Out_. Kind of made sense since it was an underwear store. Snapping out of his reverie Maka quickly followed his partner inside.

Once through the door, Maka abruptly stopped and forced himself not to let his jaw drop and to keep the blood from coming out of nose. The place reminded him of Soul's former underwear drawer except in a wider selection and more prints and colors. The center of the store had various racks and shelves dedicated to two things: bras and underwear. Here and there were headless models showing off some of the collections. But the thing that really caught Maka's attention was along the walls, it wasn't just underwear but also showed off some _very sexy_and revealing lingerie, with the more risqué items located in the back. Suddenly Soul's underwear seemed rather tame to what he was seeing now.

"I'm sorry but we're closing soon!" someone called out from the back. A young blue haired woman seemed to pop up from nowhere from behind one of the racks. Her equally blue eyes landed on them and flashed brightly. "Oh Soul! Didn't know it was you that came in!" Turning, she made a circle of over her mouth calling, "Kassy! Soul's here! Come on out!"

Maka looked down at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Soul said, a little blush on her cheeks, not daring to meet her partner's gaze. "I come here a lot so they know me by name."

"Oh don't be so modest Soul," the woman said bounding up to them. "You're one of our most loyal customers!" The woman pounced on Soul, making the demon weapon almost fall to the ground, her overly large breasts crushing against Soul's head in a way that reminded Maka of what Blair did to him, but not really since this woman wore a grey sleeveless turtleneck that covered the area.

"Ack! Heather! Let go!" Soul muttered as she struggled to get out of the other woman's grasp. "Not cool Heather!"

The woman giggled but let go of Soul anyway. "But your reactions are so funny!" Finally Heather seemed to notice Maka standing there because she blinked rapidly, looking slightly confused, as she took in his appearance. "Who's this?"

"This is my meister, Maka," Soul muttered as she tried to straighten her clothing. Maka watched as Heather's face morphed from surprised into something more secretive, a coy smile on her face as she sent a sly look to Soul.

"So this is your famous meister huh?" Soul suddenly stopped fiddling with her clothes, eyes wide, before looking up at Heather and glaring at her, daring the woman to say another word.

"Heather, stop that," another voice said. All three of them looked to see a brown haired woman coming of from the back. She looked like a no nonsense woman with glasses perched on her nose and her arms crossed over her white conservative blouse. Her brown eyes narrowed as she looked at her partner. "What have I told you about teasing the customers?"

"But it's so much fun Kassy!" Heather laughed, smiling cheesily.

Kassy sighed before turning her eyes to the pair by the door and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting... outfit Soul."

Soul blushed darkly, dropping her gaze a little. "I had no choice," she said. "My other roommate, Blair, decided that my clothes were outdated and threw them all out and left only this one... along with my underwear..." At that both Kassy and Heather's jaw dropped.

"She... what?" Kassy asked her arms dropping to her sides.

"She threw my clothes and underwear out. We went shopping today that's why we came here rather late."

"Oh Honey!" Heather wailed grabbing both of Soul's hands in her own. "Why did you say something sooner! No woman should go without underwear!" She reached behind the two of them and flipped the open sign to closed. "Now come on!" she said dragging Soul further into the store. "Since no one will bother us we have plenty of time to shop for you!"

Maka watched with a weary smile as both woman walked around the store and wondered how long they were going to be here for. Hearing a sigh, he looked to see Kassy had come to stand next to him also watching the pair. "Sorry about my partner," she said looking at him. "She can be... how do say it... easily excited?"

"Passionate might be the better word," he said as he looked back at his partner to see she now had a handful of underwear in her arms. She looked slightly distraught but Maka could see the laughing light behind her eyes and knew she was enjoying herself.

"Hmmmm agreed," Kassy said, making him focus his attention back on her. "Oh by the way, sorry about not introducing myself, names Kassandra Molton, one owner of _Pretty Inside and Out_and three-star meister."

Maka blinked in surprise. "Meister?" he said.

Kassy smirked down at him. "Yep."

"So does that make-"

"Heather my weapon? Yes. She is also is the second owner of this store... and my life-partner."

It took him a moment to catch the implication on what she was saying but when he finally did instead of feeling awkward he was even more at ease with this woman.

"She must be a handful."

"Somedays," Kassy laughed, before a small smile came across her face and her eyes grew distant. "But I love her."

"So what type of weapon is she?"

"Trident."

"Huh." Maka looked back at the two weapons, somehow finding it kind appropriate that Heather was a trident.

"Anyway," Kassy said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I better get going to the back. Got to go back to counting the money. Do you need anything?"

"Um, no thanks," Maka said. "I'll be fine."

Nodding Kassy went back through the door behind the counter, leaving Maka to watch his partner and Heather collecting various underwears and bras. It wasn't long before the both of them had gone to the back where the changing rooms were leaving him alone in the empty store. Having nothing better to do Maka began to wonder around the store, looking at all the lingerie that lined the wall.

He couldn't help himself when he started imagining Soul wearing some of the outfits, sometimes in sexual positions. He was rather proud of himself for keeping his cool when he did, not getting a nosebleed or popping a boner.

As he gazed at one particular outfit, perhaps a little too long because of who he was imagining in it, he was surprised when a teasing voice said behind him, "Imagining a certain someone?"

Spinning around, Maka saw Kassy leaning against the countertop with a teasing smile on her lips. "N-no," he stuttered, cursing himself at being caught. "J-just looking."

"Hmmmm," was all she said as she stood up straight. "Well since you looked, found one you particularly liked?"

The question sounded innocent enough but the smile on her face made Maka think it wasn't as innocent as he thought. Looking around the store Maka quickly tried to pick out the simplest thing not wanting to seem like a pervert. "That one," he finally said pointing to one high up on the wall near the cash register. The outfit he pointed to was red with a black lace design around the chest, with a bow that sat in the center, that traveled up to the top and onto the strings that held the dress-like lingerie up. The bottom looked like it would fall just at the top of the thigh and also had a small lace pattern that wrapped around the end of the dress with a thin layer of tulle that flared out at the hem. It would cover everything but still remain sexy at the same time because it stuck somewhat close to the body.

"Hmmm nice," Kassy said studying the piece. "It's even better because it comes with a crotchless thong."

Maka's brain froze as he tried to catch up with out she said. _'Crotchless... thong?'_Suddenly the image of Soul in said outfit, flashing him said underwear with a teasing and seductive smile, came to his mind and he quickly turned his head to cover his sudden nosebleed and to hide the lower half of his body. How was it possible to have a nosebleed and a boner at the same time?

He heard Kassy laughing behind him and tried to recover enough that he was able to face her again. Feeling he accomplished his goal, he looked to see her leaning on the counter her laughter down to chuckle. "Don't worry," she said with a wink. "I won't tell Soul that you imagined her in that outfit."

Maka sputtered, trying to deny the claim but Kassy just laughed him off, coming around the counter to stand in front of him. "It's alright," she said. "I know you like her. You have that same look that have when I look at Heather. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And besides-" she placed a friendly pat on Maka's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that Soul feels the same way."

That stopped Maka in his tracks. "Sh-She does?" he asked not believing what he had heard.

"Yep," Kassy nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "She talks about you all the time whenever she's in here. Also gets that funny look too."

An inexplicable warmth filled Maka's entire. She liked him, not like him but liked in a romantic sense if he heard correctly. Suddenly there was a sudden yell of alarm from the changing rooms. "I better go see what that is about," Kassy said.

As she started to walk away Maka had the sudden urge to ask her a question. "Ms. Molton?" The woman stopped and looked back at him. "Do you... do you ever regret it? Asking Ms. Heather out I mean?"

Kassy tilted her head to the side and studied him for a moment. Finally her eyes softened and she asked, "No I don't. We may have our fights but I would have regretted it more if I haven't asked her though... I think the question _you_should be asking yourself though is if you love Soul that much are you willing to take that risk?"

Maka thought about it. Did he love Soul that much that he would risk his heart? He thought about his parents relationship and how that had failed but then thought how they were different from him and Soul. He trusted Soul with all his heart, proved that every day when they were together. Why was he questioning now that he loved her when it was so obvious to him in the past?

He smiled. "Yes. I am willing to take that risk."

Kassy smiled before turning around and walking away. "Then don't let her go," she called back as she disappeared behind the changing room doors, leaving Maka alone again to now try and figure _how_ he was going to ask Soul to date him.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to post the rest of the story and be done with it. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved. **

**First time I have ever written a sex scene so any reviews on it would be wonderful :) **

* * *

Soul glanced at herself in the full length mirror feeling more self conscious than she had in her entire life. The red chemise nightgown barely covered her ass but Kassy had said that when her and Maka had been there last week he had said this outfit was his favorite.

_"He said he liked you Soul," Kassy said as the girl started having doubts about getting the outfit. "Take the chance."_

_'This is so uncool,'_she thought, spinning around to look at herself fully in the mirror. Aren't cool girls supposed to have confidence? Where was that confidence now when she needed it the most? Soul wanted to cry.

_'Gah! Why is it so fucking hard to tell a guy that you love him!'_Sighing heavily, she glanced down at her hands and saw the gold and silver ring that glistened off her right hand. A smile crept across her face as she brought up her hand and cupped it against her chest.

She laughed a little from the warm feeling she felt inside. The ring meant so much to her, more than Maka would ever know. It was such a nerdy, and surprising, idea but Soul loved it even though she hadn't said it out loud. Maka knew she liked the idea though cause he would smile at her whenever he caught her glancing at it, before looking at his own that Soul noticed he wore everyday. Besides taking it off for showers, Soul also wore hers everyday.

_'I can't believe how __**girly**__ I'm acting,'_ she thought letting out a dreamy sigh. Turning around, she faced the mirror again, placing her hand on her hips, to try and talk herself to go outside her room. _'You can do this Soul! Just go out there and tell him!'_

It seemed Fate decided to help Soul along because just as the thought exited her mind the door to her room opened for Maka to step through. "Hey Soul what do you..." Maka's voice died off as he looked at his partner wearing the exact outfit he had imagined her in last week. All brain functions ceased and all the blood pulled down to a certain anatomy that was between his legs. He had been so wrong about that outfit covering everything; it barely covered Soul's rear and her breasts (and they were a fantastic pair of breasts too, Maka realized). The silk material clung to her body, showing off how thin she really was and showing off more of those toned legs than he had ever seen before.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Soul's face turned a lovely shade of red. "MAKA!" she shouted jumping on her bed and grabbing her comforter to wrap it around her. "God damn it! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!"

"S-s-sorry!" he said, still not able to look away. How could he knowing what was under the comforter?

Soul buried her head in her comforter, this was not how she wanted Maka to see her. This entire situation was uncool! She heard the door close and thought Maka had left but that theory was proven wrong when she felt the bed dip and the springs creak. She didn't dare raise her head up, too embarrassed to confront Maka in her state. Maka seemed fine with that though because he sat there silently, waiting for her.

"...What?" she finally asked, still not looking at him.

"I... So... What's the occasion?"

Soul knitted her brows together and finally lifted her head up to look at him. "Are you serious?"

Maka smiled down at her. "Got you to look at me."

Soul looked at him before letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess it did," she said, sitting up allowing her comforter to fall away. Maka forced himself not to look at her breasts, instead focusing on her face.

"You care to explain?" he prompted, kind of hoping he was the reason she had such an outfit now.

"I'm not cheating on you," Soul responded immediately as she repositioned herself for her feet to hang off the bed like Maka's.

"I know," Maka said quietly. "You wouldn't do that to me. So that leaves the question, why are you wearing... _that._"

"I felt like it was time to get more girlier sleepwear?" Soul countered falling back on her defense of witty banter.

"I'll believe that when the world comes to end."

Soul laughed a little, smiling, but quickly her mood dropped bringing her smile down. They sat together in a semi-comfortable silence.

"So... the outfit..."

Soul felt herself blush as Maka started to talk. "I..."

"You...?"

"I... It's totally uncool but... I... Iwantedtoimpressyou!" Soul stiffened waiting for some sort of response.

"Wait? What? You spoke too fast."

Soul inwardly groaned, god damn it he was making her say it again.

"I said... I... wanted to... impress you..." Soul sat tense, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You... what?" Maka asked staring at Soul. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was almost too good to be true!

Soul swallowed and took a deep breath. Her face was beet red and her eyes were looking anywhere but at Maka.

"I wanted to impress you," she said again, this time more confident. "I..." She struggled to find the words because she really didn't want to screw this up. She didn't want to lie but she didn't exactly want to tell the entire truth. She was scared that it would ruin everything they had worked so hard for. But that little voice inside of her was telling her to take that chance, to go for it. Then her eyes traveled a little over to Maka and she saw he was wearing his promise ring. _'Oh screw it!'_

"I love you Maka," she whispered, her hands fisting on her knees and her heart beating fast that she was sure that Maka could hear it. "I have for a long time. I just wanted to wear something to get your attention- mpfh!"

Suddenly she was cut short as Maka grabbed her face and kissed her outright on the lips. It was chaste but the pressure behind it expressed Maka's pent up frustration and relief. Soul was frozen on the spot, eyes wide, even as he pulled away and they made eye contact for the first time.

Soul's breath caught in her throat, seeing how Maka's usual green eyes had darkened to forest green and his breath was coming out in little pants. "You didn't have too," he said, his voice a little deeper that sent shivers down Soul's spine. "I've noticed you for a long time I just..." This time a little blush crossed his face and he smiled a little. "Didn't know how to get_your_attention," he admitted.

"Wha..?" Soul asked breathlessly, too scared and excited to believe this was happening. Her hands went up to cup his hands that still held her face allowing him to see the ring that he had given her which made him smile more.

"What I'm trying to say... is... I love you too. But I didn't know how to get your att- mphf!" This time it was Maka's turn to be cut off as Soul's lips crashed against his. This one wasn't as chaste as they began to work against his rough lips as Soul climbed into his lap, her legs straddling his hips. Instinctively Maka's hands grabbed hold of her waist, the thin silk material hiding nothing from his hands as they began to wander slowly over her body.

Soul's fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she moaned against him, writhing in his lap. Her chemise had risen up and Maka found his hands bringing it up even farther before they cupped the firm globes of her ass. He groaned when he realized that he was cupping actual flesh and not some other material but still he knew there was something cause he felt a string resting on the top of her ass. _'She's wearing a thong...'_The thought made him groan more as he remembered Kassy's words about what kind of underwear came with the chemise and he brought her hips closer to his causing their cores to rub together.

Soul gasped and pulled away from their heated kiss causing Maka to groan again, missing the contact. Soul looked at him for a minute before a devious smile spread across her face. "Hmmm," she hummed, forcing Maka to look into her half lidded garrett colored eyes. "What do we have here?" She rocked against him which caused him to whimper and grip her hips tightly with both hands.

"Soul..." Taking advantage of his parted lips, Soul smashed hers against his diving her tongue in to entice him to play. Maka didn't know when she had gotten so much dominance over him as his tongue shyly started moving against hers before going all out in a wet makeout session. He didn't really mind though, especially when she started rocking her hips again.

She was teasing him, her strokes alternating between hard and fast to torturously slow. He needed something to hold onto or else he would slowly lose his mind. Without thinking his hands had traveled underneath her nightwear. He groaned as he finally felt her soft skin against his fingertips, having imagined this for so many months. _'Reality is way better,'_he decided as he teased her, his hands only stopping just underneath her breast. Slowly his hands traveled back down her waist causing her to shiver before he repeated the process again.

Soul whimpered at Maka's tortuous pace and in retaliation she broke their heated kiss before latching onto his neck and lightly bit him. Maka groaned again loving the feeling and his breathing came out in heavier pants. Seeing this reaction, Soul bit down on him harder which caused him to moan and buck against her.

Soul continued to suck on the area, greatly enjoying her meister's reaction as he withered beneath her. Once she was satisfied that she had left her mark on him she kissed up his neck and jaw until she stopped at his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe and licked the outer shell before softly blowing in his ear that caused him to shudder. "Didn't know you liked it rough Ma~ka..."

Maka growled in the back of his throat. He was getting really tired of the teasing, turned on as hell at this point. He needed to be in control so _he_ could torture _her_.

Quickly he turned his head to the side and used one of his hands to grab the back of her head to force her into an open mouth kiss. She gasped trying to pull back but Maka wasn't having any of it. Suddenly he stood causing Soul to squeak and wrap her legs around his waist. The sudden movement had caused them to break the kiss, Soul looking at Maka with a dazed expression.

"Maka? Wha-"

Soul didn't have time to finish the sentence Maka laid them roughly on the bed, Soul on the bottom this time and Maka hovering above her. Soul blinked rapidly in confusion at the sudden attitude change in her partner but would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. In fact it turned her on a lot. Then all thought left as Maka kissed her roughly, bringing their bodies together.

Breaking the kiss, Maka began to pepper little kisses across Soul's jaw and throat, not staying in one area for long until he reached her collarbone and bit down harshly. Soul cried out from underneath him, arching her back in order to seek more contact. Continuing his ministrations, he felt her legs wrap tighter around his waist bringing their cores roughly together and she clawed at his back wishing for the clothes to disappear.

But Maka wasn't going to give into her just yet. Slowly his hands came back to life, stroking her sides slowly. The chemise had been pushed up to her breasts but Maka made no attempt to move the fabric further up, deciding to torture Soul more.

"Nnnngghh, Maka off!" Soul mewled unsure how to voice what she wanted off. She was too far gone to even care, wanting more.

"Mmmmm? What do you want off Soul-chan?" Maka replied pulling back to look at Soul as he continued to stroke her sides. He decided that it would be good for Soul to have a taste of her own medicine; to make her feel what he had felt for years every time she came out of the bathroom in only a towel. "What do you want off?"

Soul huffed in frustration before a little devious smile spread across her face. While Maka had leaned up, one of Soul's hands had gone between the two of them and had slithered down between their lower halves. Without preamble she reached up and cupped his package through the material of his khakis causing Maka to choke. Soul laughed darkly as she continued to fondle him, watching his face contort into pleasure and his hips try to hump her hand.

When she is sure he is distracted enough, she suddenly flipped them over ending up straddling his hips again. Before he could say anything, she reached for the end of the chemise and pulled it clean off her body, flinging the article of clothing somewhere. Maka sat there for a moment too stunned to do anything as he looks at the pair of perky breasts in front of him that he has been dying to see since forever and the scar that ran diagonally across her chest, running from her left shoulder to her right hip. The sight it used to make Maka cringe but now he found it sexy as hell.

Soul smiles seductively down at him before her hands reached up and cupped both of her breasts. "Like what you see?" she taunted as she used her pointer finger and her thumb to pinch her nipples, giving them a hard twist. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out as she continued to pleasure herself. She couldn't stop her hips through from grinding against his package but then she thought it wasn't such a bad thing when he used both of his hands to grip her hips tightly and started panting heavily as he continued to watch her.

Licking her dry lips, Soul let go of her left breast and let her hand slide down her body. Maka was torn whether or not to continue to watch Soul play with her breast or to watch the hand that was traveling down her toned belly and tracing her scar. The hand won once he saw where its destination was, causing his heart to nearly stop. "Thong's not crotchless," he muttered, kind of disappointed.

"Hmmm, maybe if you're a good boy I will buy a pair just for you to see," Soul breathed as she continued to play with herself. She didn't really want to tell him that she didn't feel confident enough to where something like that because that would be way uncool.

Soul's fingers lightly played with the string of her thong, running them lightly across her hips which caused her to buck more against him and made him moan as he mimicked the action. Once she was sure that his attention was solely focused on the area she let her hand slip inside the material. Maka's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched her, wishing desperately for the thong to be gone so he could see all of her.

Soul had to lift her hips a bit to allow herself to spread her nether lips before her middle finger reached out at lightly tapped at her clit. She decided to torture him by not removing the last bit of clothing on her body, not allowing him to see as she teased herself, letting her middle finger play with her outer lips. All Maka could see was the outline of her fingers through the silk material, playing with herself.

Maka's grasp on her hips became impossibly hard, matching the pressure he was feeling in his pants. Maka watched Soul biting her bottom, eyes knitting together as sweat started forming on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned forward a little, taunting Maka to sit up and start sucking on her abandoned breast. "Maka..." Soul mewled, jaw dropping to let out little pants.

Hearing her pleasure induced gasp, he pulled her down on top of his hard and began rubbing her against him. The friction caused her fingers to rub against her clit. She gasped in pleasure and opened her eyes to look into Maka's lust filled eyes."Soul..."

Soul smirked, loving the needy sound in Maka's voice. Slowly she removed her fingers slowly, pressing down slightly through thong onto Maka's package causing the young man to buck. Clear juices covered her fingers and she watched Maka lick his dry lips as she brought them to her mouth. Seductively, she brought her index finger into her mouth and began to clean it off slowly before following with the other two, all the while never breaking eye contact.

Maka watched the erotic sight in front of him, mouth wide, panting, and his pants growing even tighter; part of him almost not believing he was seeing this and the other half wishing he would be the one that cleaned her fingers off. Soul must have been gleaned a little of his desire because when she pulled her hand away she smirked down at him. She hummed as she placed her hands on his clothed chest and began to massage her way up. "You looked kind of hungry Ma~ka," she whispered quietly. "You wanna taste?"

Maka groaned out loud at the thought and nodded his head, voice gone long ago.

Because his hands were already on her hips, Maka gripped the strings and watched as the material finally slid away from his prize. Her juices glistened in the light making his mouth water. When the thong had been removed and tossed somewhere in the room, Soul kneeled over his upper chest. Maka used both his hands to grab Soul's ass and began pushing her toward his head.

Quickly catching on, Soul smiled and readily helped. The final position they ended up in was Maka's head in between Soul's thighs, her womanhood right above his face. Maka looked at his glistening prize before slowly slipping his tongue out and giving a slow tentative lick. Soul sucked in a gasp gripping the headboard as a shudder went through her body. God, if a lick could do this to her what would happen when Maka went all out?

Maka loved the tremble he felt and saw. He loved looking up to see Soul closing her eyes and gripping her headboard tightly as her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth slightly opened. He loved that he was the only one that could make her feel that way so he had to do it again.

When he licked her again Soul let out a little mewl, trembling again. To tease her more, he kissed and nibbled her thighs up and down, avoiding the area she wanted him to pay the most attention to. Maka listened as the her headboard creaked under Soul's vice like grip. "Maka please!" she finally begged opening her eyes to look down at him pleadingly, panting heavily.

Looking away from his torture, Maka looked into her pleading eyes and finally decided to have pity on her... in a way. Holding back a smile, he was able to maneuver his hands to cup the curves of her ass. He left them there for a moment making Soul groan in protest because he had also stopped doing anything to her nether regions. With that he did smile before roughly bringing her pussy straight to his mouth.

Soul screamed out in surprise and pleasure at finally feeling Maka's mouth on her. His mouth moved over her pussy in the most sensual, teasing ways and was hot as his tongue snaked in between her folds. One of her hands reached down to lace her fingers through his hair to grind herself against him as he jabbed and bit at her. She threw her head back, letting out mewls and pants of pleasure. "Maka!"

Maka groaned at hearing the need in Soul's voice. The pressure in his pants was becoming unbearably tight, so he reluctantly had one hand let go of her ass and went down to the zipper of his trousers. He wrestled with his belt and zipper before finally being able to push the material of his pants and boxers out of the way allowing his cock to spring free. He sighed in relief as he gripped himself, using his precum as lubricante as he continued to eat Soul out, moving slowly up and down like he had many nights in the past.

Eyes closed and head thrown back, Soul didn't feel his hand leave her body, just enjoying the sensation that he was causing through her body. There was a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach that was slowly building to consume her. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last; she opened her eyes to look down at Maka to warn him but then noticed out of the corner of her eye that one of his arms was straight.

Turning her head, she groaned out loud when she saw Maka pleasuring himself. The fire in her stomach was set more aflame at the sight, nearly cumming. For the first time she saw her meister's cock and had the overwhelming need to have it inside of her. She was about to voice this, when Maka's tongue snaked up to the bundle of nerves at her opening and his mouth and teeth soon followed. Soul sobbed in pleasure as he played with her clit for a bit before suddenly taking it in between his teeth and bit down roughly.

Soul screamed out as pleasure and pain mixed together as she let herself go. Her eyes blacked out, her body stiffening, as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Maka groaned as her juices flooded his mouth and her thighs tightened around his head to an almost unbearably. That didn't stop him though as he continued to lick her; it wasn't until he had rung the last drop out of her and felt her go slack against him did he finally pull away, sucking in much needed air.

Soul didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon, so he gently pushed her off and rearranged themselves until she was laying next to him, eyes glazed, a goofy smile on her face, and breathing heavily. A light sheen of sweat covered her body and Maka leant forward to kiss her shoulder, tasting the saltiness of it.

Slowly he kissed down her arm then up again, along her shoulders, and up her neck. He nibbled on her ear for a bit before kissing his way down to her lips and kissing her gently. Soul moaned as she opened her mouth and their tongues began to intertwine again. Soul sighed happily when Maka finally pulled away and the two of them looked at each other in the eyes. "That... was cool," Soul breathed as she turned her body to face him. "You seemed too good at that." She kissed him again before he could respond though her tone wasn't accusatory.

"Books," Maka managed to say as they broke apart to catch their breaths before Soul kissed him again. Soul hummed before chuckling a little.

Breaking apart again, Soul shivered in excitement at seeing the lustful look in Maka's eyes. The kissing had helped build back the growing embers in the lower pit of her stomach, the look her partner was sending her now adding to it. Breaking eye contact, Soul let her eyes travel down her meister's athletic built body, it having filled out over the years of fighting kishin, before her eyes landed on his cock. Now actually facing it in the bedroom light, she saw that it was pale as the rest of Maka's body, more long than thick, and veiny. "You're still hard," Soul breathed, reaching out and wrapping her her left hand around him. She felt Maka's breath hitch as she did so before coming out in little pants as she started moving up and down.

"I... won't be... for l-long...! If-If you don't stop!" Maka got out harshly, grabbing her hand to stop her before he lost it. Soul looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath and reign in his raging hormones. She leaned up to his ear, gently blowing on it to get his attention, before whispering,

"I need you Maka."

That got Maka's attention as he opened his eyes and looked down into her burning orbs. "You sure?" Maka asked, licking his dry lips.

"Never more sure of anything in my life," Soul said giving him her infamous smirk. She then kissed him passionately and reached out to start unbuttoning his dress shirt, his coat and tie having been discarded when he had gotten home. Quickly, Maka helped Soul in ridding him of the rest of his clothes, the need for foreplay now gone, replaced with the need to be one.

Soon Maka's clothes were gone, somewhere on the floor, and he was kneeling in between Soul's legs. Maka looked at Soul laid out in front of him looking up at him with the mixture of trust and adoration on her face. Her spread legs wrapped enticingly around his hips, encouraging to move forward. Maka wanted to, but he hesitated; Soul was a virgin after all, he didn't want to cause her too much pain. Soul huffed, probably feeling the hesitation through their link.

"It's ok Maka," she breathed as she started rubbing her pussy against his cock. Maka's breath caught in his throat as his hormones flared and he quickly grasped her hips to stop her. "I trust you Maka..."

Maka felt his throat grow tight at that, her words meaning more to him than she knew. Slowly he nodded and reached between them to position himself at her entrance when a new thought struck him. "Wait. Soul, I don't have a condom." He wanted to cry because nothing else but utter completion with his weapon could satisfy him but he didn't want to risk getting her pregnant. _'Yet...,'_the darker half of his mind said, the side of his mind he had always ignored when Soul came out of the shower.

"It's ok Maka," Soul whined, lift her hips, rubbing herself against him again. "On pill. Now fuck me!" Maka stored that bit of information back into his mind later, right now his partner was begging for him to take her; who was he to deny her?

Trusting her, Maka gave a firm nod before gripping himself and slowly pushing his way inside her. He hissed as Soul groaned; God she was so tight! He tried not to close his eyes as her warmth enveloped him, wanting to watch Soul's face for any signs of discomfort, but it was so damn hard not to just ram into her! Soul's hands fisted in her sheets, her face scrunched together in what might have been mistaken as pain had it not been for the amount of pleasure she was sending in between their souls. Finally Maka stopped when he felt the resistance of her maidenhood.

Breathing heavily, he propped himself on his arms, stationing them on either side of her head. "Soul..." Finally opening her eyes, they stared at each other for a moment before Maka pulled back a bit before forcefully breaking her barrier and filling her all the way.

Soul cried out in pain, stiffening under him, with a few tears falling from her eyes. Maka leant down, kissing her deeply, before peppering her face and licking away her tears, mumbling soothing words as he did so. What felt like an eternity, Soul finally relaxed under him. "I'm... alright...," she whispered, her voice thick.

"You sure?" Maka didn't want to cause her any more pain than what he already had, no matter how bad his body was telling him to just take her like an animal.

"Yeah. It just... feels weird... I can feel you-" she reached between them, resting her hand on her lower stomach, right where her womb would be. "Here. It feels weird." She then shifted her hips, causing Maka to gasp at the sensation. Soul smirked and did it again causing the same reaction. In retaliation Maka pressed his hips down making Soul gasp. "Maka..."

Figuring now she was ready, Maka pulled out a few inches before pushing back in. Soul gasped and mewled under him as he did it a few more times to gauge her reaction before Soul growled and she glared up at him. "I'm not a doll Maka! Fuck me!"

Maka growled back at her but followed her orders, pulling back until his tip remained inside before plundering back in forcefully. Soul's reaction was instantaneous, a loud gasp and her back arching. "Maka!"

He had the sudden urge to hear her scream his name louder, so when he pulled back again he added more force. He wasn't disappointed. Soul screamed his name louder, her hands reaching up and latching onto his back. He still took it slow though, prolonging her torture as she continued to cry out his name. "Faster Maka! Please!"

Maka quickly found he liked it when Soul was begging. The way she sounded and how her hands scratched at his back sent the most delicious feelings to the pit of his stomach that was quickly building. Slowly, that slow pace he had wanted to maintain disappeared, as Soul continued to beg for him to take her harder and faster. The backboard began to bang against the wall, but Maka paid it no mind, his attention solely on the woman below him and giving them both pleasure they longed for.

He was close, the tension in him almost too much, but he didn't want to cum before her; he need Soul to let go before he did. Soul's face was scrunched together, body flush and covered in sweat. She started trembling and her voice started getting louder, like she had when she had first cum, so he knew she was close as well.

Leaning back, Maka looked at the area where their bodies connected. He almost came on the spot, seeing his cock going in and out of her but the overwhelming, and surprising, emotion of possessiveness overridden that. _'She's yours now,'_his darker half whispered at him. Maka growled in agreement before he let one of his hands wander between them to grasp Soul's clit. Soul's eyes snapped open as she let out a loud gasp, looking at where his hand was before meeting his gaze. Maka smiled deviously before getting a better grip on the little bundle of nerves and giving it a hard twist.

Soul screamed out his name in the loudest voice Maka had heard that night and her pussy muscles clenched tightly around him that he could barely move. All he could do push forcefully all the way in one last time before Soul's muscles stopped him from moving and he came, crying out Soul's name.

It was like both of them went to heaven and back as they felt their own and each other's pleasure. Slowly, their orgasms subsided, the after effects leaving two trembling young adults. Maka collapsed on top of Soul as he tried to catch his breath. Soul wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, her legs still wrapped around his hips and refusing to let go.

Once Maka was able to feel his limbs again he pushed himself up a little to look into Soul's eyes. Without thought, their lips met, not to ignite their passion again but to express what words couldn't at the moment. _"I love you"_they both said as they continued to kiss, Soul running her fingers through Maka's hair as he ran his hands soothingly along her body.

Finally Soul released her legs, groaning as Maka pulled out his wet, softening cock. Trying to keep as much body contact as he could, Maka rearranged them to where Soul's back was up against his chest, spooning her gently. Maka kissed Soul's shoulder tenderly, making Soul sigh in contentment. Maka smiled as he pulled her comforter over their bodies; he had to do one last thing though.

Carefully, he let his soul reach out to his partner's completely, though they had made a small connection during their lovemaking he needed to lay it all out on the line. Feeling Maka's soul, curiously she accepted him before gasping. For once Maka was opening himself completely to her, she felt his fear, his longing, his need, but most importantly his love for her. Without a second thought, Soul sent hers out to him, projecting the same emotions, letting herself be bare to him. Maka's grip tightened around her but the tension melted away from his body and he snuggled against her more. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, bookworm." Maka just chuckled as both of them finally fell asleep, both feeling complete for once in their lives.

* * *

A few days later, Maka walked down the halls of DWMA. It was lunch period, classes starting back up in a few minutes, but Maka had decided to spend his time in the library looking up stuff for a research project. Soul had offered to bring him lunch but he had turned it down, not feeling particularly hungry.

At the thought of his partner, Maka smiled brightly. God how he loved the woman. The didn't act differently toward each other but if one looked closely, one could see the subtle differences. They stood closer, held hands more often, and whenever a member of the opposite sex approached them their partner would send them glares clearing saying _"Stay away. They're mine now."_

Maka and Soul both had agreed the next day after their first lovemaking session (which was followed by many more in the proceeding days) that they would keep their new found relationship quiet. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell them, it was just that they wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible before it spread to the entire school thanks to Black*Star, who was still not forgiven after the 'Panty Incident.' Maka wondered though how long they could keep it a secret because he was pretty sure everyone in their group except Black*Star had noticed something was going on between the two of them.

It didn't matter to Maka though. All that mattered was that Soul and him were happy. She even confessed her final secret, the birth control, saying that she had gone on it because of all the stress with being a weapon, school, being turned into a Death Scythe, and the kishin had caused her periods to become erratic and for her to suffered from pains like no other. When asked why she hadn't told him about she looked at him and said, _"Maka, no offense, but there are somethings that just don't need to be shared with a guy."_Maka couldn't fight that logic, remembering hearing conversations with Liz and Patti saying something that offered way too much information than he wanted to know.

"There you are." Snapping out of his thoughts, Maka saw Soul from the other side of the hallway, approach him with her hands shoved in her leather jacket. Maka was happy to say that Soul was once again back into her old wardrobe, black jeans and t-shirts, just the way he liked her. The sexy underwear though, only Maka saw.

He was about to answer his partner when he noticed the mischievous look in her eyes. Instead he raised an eyebrow as Soul came to stop only inches from him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hmm no. Just wanted to check up on my _precious_meister." Maka gulped his suddenly dry throat. Soul was using that voice. Her sex voice, adding to the look in her eyes.

"Soul! No! We have class in a few minutes!"

"Hmmmm," Soul said, feigning disappointment. "Too bad then." She turned away and started to walk but stopped a few feet and turned her head to look behind her. "I was hoping to show you my underwear for today."

Maka nearly had a heart attack at hearing how blatantly she said that out loud but a quick Soul Perception check assured him that no one was around, including the classrooms. "Soul... I've already seen most of your underwear..." Which was true because a few days ago she had modeled almost all of them for him, leading to another round of lovemaking (thankfully Blair was working late).

"Really? I just bought these," Soul responded. "You know the pair you asked me about?"

Maka bunched his eyebrows together as he tried to think of a time he had asked her about buying a new pair of underwear. It took him a minute but suddenly it came back clearly to him. The crotchless thong. _"Maybe if you're a good boy I will buy a pair just for you to see."_

Soul smirked when she saw the wide-eyed expression Maka had with a small amount of blood running from his nose. To tantalize him, she lifted a bit of her shirt, reached a little into her pants, and pulled out a red string. She bought the pair yesterday, embarrassed she might add when Heather had practically hugged her to death and her and Kassy congratulated her on her new relationship. The look on Maka's face now was worth it though.

Letting the string go she dropped her shirt and began to walk away, adding a little swish to her hips like Heather had told her to do on advice. Maka watched his partner walk away, loving how her ass swad and particularly wonder where she had learned something like that. But those thoughts flew out the window when, with one last smirk, she went into one of the empty classrooms. Suddenly it didn't seem to matter anymore that he had had class in a bit; his attention focused on the woman in the classroom and the wonderful image she had offered, one because of the underwear she wore and the other having to do the taboo in having sex in a classroom.

Quickly, he scampered after his partner, locking the door behind him before they attacked each other. His last thought being happy to know only he would ever get to see what underwear she wore under her clothes from now on.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
